Pretty Little Pool Day
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It's a magnificent day and Alison has invited her friends Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily over.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

 **Author's note: This oneshot was requested by Isaiah Flamez.**

* * *

 **Pretty Little Pool Day**

 **It's a magnificent summer day and 19 year old Alison DiLaurentis has invited her friends Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily over.**

For the past 3 months or so, a custom-made pool has been built in the DiLaurentis backyard and only a few days ago did it get finished. Since her parents aren't at home, Alison has decided she and the girls will be the first to use the new awesome pool.

"Girls, mom and dad decided to go away on some lame shit so we get to hang out in the new pool and we don't need to wear bikini, we can go all nude and sexy." says Alison with a bright charming smile.

"Nice! Been a while since I was totally fuckin' nude in a pool. This will be cute and fun like much." says a happy Hanna.

"Ali, are you sure we shouldn't wear bikinis? I'm kinda sure it's against the law to swim nude, even if it's in a private pool where no one can see us." says Emily.

"Just chill, baby Emily. Like you said, no one can see us and we're not gonna have sex in the pool. It's legal, no fear." says Alison as she gives Emily a kiss.

Emily looks over to Spencer, silently without words asking what she thinks.

"Alison's right. We won't end up in jail for spending time in the pool without any clothes on. Nothing to worry about, Em." says Spencer.

"Yeah. No one can see us and we're not goin' to do anything that can be considered forbidden so it's absolutely okay." says Aria.

The girls pull off their clothes.

Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer follow Alison out to the pool and Hanna and Emily gasp in positive surprise. The pool is as really big.

Spencer isn't surprised, her family has one that's almost the same size and Aria is only a little surprised.

"Wow! Huge pool...almost like Beyonce's own pool." says Hanna in joy.

"I'm sure her pool is bigger, but yeah, it's kinda huge." says Alison. "And...check this out."

Alison push a hidden button on the seahorse statue next to the pool and the bubble function in the pool activates.

"Cool." says Emily with a cute smile.

With grace, Emily dive into the pool easy.

"Isn't my Em a very sweet babe?" says Alison. "I love her."

"Em's a total sweetie. She always has been." says Hanna.

"Here goes..." says Aria as she dive into the pool.

"Oh yeah! Bless my heart." says Hanna as she dive in too.

"Bless your heart...? You know that what you just said makes no sense at all." says Spencer.

"I don't care. I love to say cool and adorable stuff. That's me." says Hanna.

"Whatever..." says Spencer as she dive into the water.

"Viva la sexy little me." says Alison as she dive into the water.

"The water's perfect. Not too warm or too cold, just right how it should be." says Aria.

"I agree." says Spencer.

"Kinda awesome pool, right?" says Alison.

"Yeah, it's amazing." says Aria.

"Mmm, yeah!" says a happy Hanna.

"Ali, how much did this pool cost...?" says Spencer.

"No fucking idea, Spence. It was dad who had to pay for it." says Alison.

"It can't have been cheap." says Aria.

"No, it can't, but as long as my parents pay for it, all fine by me." says Alison.

"You can't expect you mom and dad to just buy thing for your enjoyment." says Spencer.

"Oh, why not...?" says Alison, all fake innocent.

"Because when they are dead you need to manage on your own and if you depend on them for all the luxury you love so much, you will end up with nothing someday and I'm sure you don't want that future." says Spencer.

"I'll be okay." says Alison with a sexy smile as she pull herself half above the water so her beautiful boobs shine in the sun since they are wet.

"I hope so..." says Spencer.

"Guys, don't fight." says Aria.

"Sorry." says Alison and Spencer.

"That's better." says Aria.

Emily swim around the pool at high speed.

"Em's an amazing swimmer." says Hanna. "She should be in the Olympics."

"She truly should. My girlfriend is so damn cool." says Alison.

"Yeah, she's a swim star." says Aria.

"Thank, girls." says Emily with an adorable smile as she swim up nest to Alison.

"Em, you're the best swimmer in Rosewood." says Alison.

"I'm trying to be." says Emily.

"You really are a super swimmer." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks, babe." says Emily.

Emily gives Alison a hug.

Alison gently rub Emily's perfect ass.

"Ali, you really love Em, don't you?" says Hanna.

"Yeah. She's my one true love." says Alison.

"That's sooo cute!" says Hanna.

"Thanks, Han." says Emily with a sweet smile.

12 minutes later.

"Ali, thanks for havin' us over today." says Aria, doing a hair-flip that by accident splash water right in Hanna's face.

"Ewww! Watch where you aim that..." says Hanna.

"Sorry, Hanna-Boo." says Aria.

"No problem." says Hanna.

40 minutes later, the girls sit by the edge of the pool, drinking fresh tropical fruit juice.

"Aria, your boobs have grown a lot since last year." says Alison.

"Uh...thanks, Ali. I guess so." says Aria. "Not that it matter. I don't really care much about the size of my boobs. There are way more important things."

"Maybe so. I'm sure Ezra love your new sexy boob-size though. Does he touch them often?" says Alison.

"Only during sex." says Aria.

"That's nice. Anyways...what do you ladies want for lunch? Hot dogs? Burgers? Tacos?" says Alison.

"Pizza." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"No surprise, babe. Are the rest of you aboard with that idea?" says Alison.

"Pizza is okay." says Aria, Hanna and Spencer.

"Sweet. I'll call Palace Pizza right now." says Alison as walk into the house, grab her phone from the living room table and call Palace Pizza.

"Palace Pizza, how may I help you?"

"This is Ali D and I wanna order pizza for me and my girls. The same stuff as always, please."

"Okay. It should be there in about 30 minutes."

"Awesome. Bye."

Alison ends the phone call.

She then put down her phone and walk back out to the pool.

"Pizza will be here in 30." says Alison as she sit down next to Emily.

"Yay!" says a happy Emily.

"Such a cutie you are." says Alison as she gives Emily a kiss.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily.

40 minutes later, the girls eat pizza by the pool.

"Mmm, pizza is so yummy." says Emily.

"Spencer, do you wanna have bigger boobs?" says Hanna.

"No." says Spencer.

"Too bad. If you'd have bigger boobs you might look twice as hot." says Hanna.

"I'm beautiful enough in the ways that matter the most." says Spencer.

"Whatever floats your pile of poop..." says Hanna.

"Hanna, don't use bad language." says Aria.

"Sorry..." says Hanna.

"Pizza...so awesome!" says Emily as she take a huge bite of her pizza.

"Em, baby...do I need to worry? Seems as though ya love that pizza more than ya love me." says Alison.

"No fear, babe. Ali, you know how much my heart beat for you, only you." says Emily.

"Let me check." says Alison as she place her right hand on Emily's left boob. She can feel Emily's heart beat with passion.

"And...?" says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"Your heart beat for me, no doubt about it." says Alison. "So sexy."

"Yeah, girl." says Emily.

Emily gives Alison a kiss.

"Your lips taste like your vego pizza." says Alison with an erotic smile.

"Oh, sorry..." says Emily.

"It's okay." says Alison.

"Awww! Cute!" says a happy Emily while she keep eating her pizza.

"Ali, what's it like dating Emily? I want details." says Hanna suddenly.

"It's awesome. Emily is wonderful, but you know that. She's my soul mate, for sure. Sometimes it feels awkward to be in love with a girl, still that's very rare. Kinda 99 % of the time it's very nice...and erotic." says Alison.

"I was thinking more about the stuff you chicks do in the bedroom." says Hanna.

"Han, that's very private." says Emily.

"Okay. Sorry...me is sooo bad." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"Hanna, show some class. Be a lady." says Aria in a serious mature tone.

"Whatever..." says Hanna as she roll her eyes in a half-sassy way.

"Hanna Marin, act like an adult." says Spencer. "We are no longer kids."

"Spence, don't mess with me." says Hanna.

"Han, you're the one who shouldn't mess with Spencer. It's kinda obvious that she's powerful." says Aria with a tiny laugh.

"Hanna, listen to Aria. She's right. I am powerful." says Spencer.

"Very true. Even I was kinda afraid of her at one point and so was Paige." says Alison.

"Spence takes shit from no one 'cause she's badass." says Emily.

"Exactly. I'm a strong lady who can fight my own battles and don't need som fucking damn knight in shiny armor to protect me." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Hanna as she put down her pizza and dive into the pool.

Emily eat the last of her pizza and then dive into the pool as well.

"Spence, how's your parent's doin' these days?" says Aria.

"Good, at least for the most part. Mom in particular, is still kinda upset about the fact that Melissa is dead, but she will get over it soon. Dad seem to be okay. It's possible that he might be faking it. I don't really care." says Spencer.

"My parents are fine too. Dad hasn't had anyone after he finally gave up on stupid freakin' Meredith and mom's dating some art-guy from New York. I think his name's David." says Aria.

"Okay." says Spencer.

"I'm hot, right?" says Hanna as she climb up from the pool again.

"You're askin' the wrong one, Hanna." says Aria. "Caleb's the best person to answer that question."

"Yeah, but he's in LA right now. He get home next week." says Hanna. "I look forward to that 'cause I need to get banged."

"Ewww!" says Aria.

"What...? I do need that, Aria!" says Hanna.

"Sure, but we're girls, we use sweet words, not dirty words." says Aria.

"Right." says Hanna with sarcasm. "Sweet stuff, got it. Okay. Let me think a bit here. Hmmm. Sweet..."

 **The End.**


End file.
